Aozora No Melody
by Cebad2710
Summary: Tsuna and his family gets a new Tutor when Reborn leaves for a mission. How will they react to this new tutor? And what kind of disaster will this person bring along with him? No pairings as of yet, sorry romance fans!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Genki desu ka, minna? Yeah! I'm out with a new crossover-fic about D. Gray-man! You ****have a certain tenisu-baka friend of mine to thank/blame for this. She has been **_**very **_**enthusiastic about anything D. Gray-man related. (AHEM, I'm looking at you, dear friend) Anyhoo ~ Let's start with this fic now, shall we?**

**I just realized that I loved to write in horribly small fandoms, such as this one. C'mon! D. Gray-man and Reborn! needs more love!**

**This will take place after the Inheritance Ceremony arc and sometime after the Attack on Black Order HQ arc. Please ignore the time difference, I know –man is set in the 19****th**** century.**

**Kanda: Baka-Usagi, read this. *Hands over a piece of paper and storms away***

**Lavi: Demo****…Yuu-chan! But I don't wanna..! Ah! That's right! Moyashi-chan! You read this! *Shoves paper in Allen's face and skips away happily***

**Allen: Eh? *reads aloud* 'Cebad2710 does not own D. Gray-man and Katekyo Hitman Reborn' What is this?**

Somewhere in Italy, two people stood face to face in a darkened office of a huge mansion. One of them was a brown-haired teenager who looked no older than sixteen. The other was a young man in his early twenties.

Both wore black suits while the man had a fedora with an orange band. The boy had a pair of intricate silver rings—with the Tenth Generation Vongola crest and a lion design—on his middle and little finger. The twin rings were connected with a thin silver chain.

"Substitute tutor?" a brown-haired teenager asked the man that stood in front of him. The man gave a small nod and pulled down his fedora, his eyes now hidden in the shadows of his hat. The green chameleon resting on the rim of his fedora gave the teenager one of its odd smiles.

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna, substitute tutor. He will be your tutor for the duration I'm gone." The man confirmed in a deep voice. "Now that you are in a new school in Italy, you have a lot to catch up. I cannot let your studies drop just because I have a mission to attend to."

The teenager—Tsuna—had an expression that looked like a cross between relief, horror and dread. He had just came back from attending a meeting with the Ninth and he wasn't prepared for this.

"Ano…who is this substitute tutor…?" Tsuna asked. He was relieved that Reborn was leaving him alone but he was very afraid of the person that the Sun Arcobaleno had picked to be his substitute tutor. He gulped at the possibilities. Hopefully, none of the Arcobaleno is going to teach him.

To be honest, he would have loved to have no Tutor at all. But since he has denied the position as the official Vongola Boss—he wasn't sure if he was ready to lead a whole family and wanted more time to prepare before he took over the reins—Reborn had deemed that more training was in order.

Reborn chuckled at the fear and hope in Tsuna's voice. Oh, how he loved to scare his students out of their wits! The reaction he gets whenever he keeps the suspense had always been worthwhile. He gave his current student a dark smirk before answering.

"You'll know when you meet him, he's pretty recognizable." Seeing Tsuna gulp once more, Reborn couldn't help but add in another sentence. "Since he is quite a good friend of mine, he has agreed to keep you in shape too, treat him well." At that, Tsuna visibly paled.

A good friend of Reborn's is never good news. Oh no, why was he always stuck with the worst of things?

"Enjoy your stay with him," Reborn said sadistically and exited the room. Ever since the Arcobalenos' curse had been lifted, the adult Reborn had turned out to be even more sadistic than his baby self.

Tsuna watched with dreadful eyes as Reborn entered the black Mercedes parked outside the Vongola mansion a few minutes later, leaving him to face his horrible fate.

**And that's the prologue! I just realized that this is horribly short for even a prologue**** (513 words). But the second chapter will be a whole load longer, haha! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**** (The number of reviews I get shall determine if I shall continue)**

**Arigato!**


	2. The More The Merrier

**A/N: Wow! I didn't expect so many reviews! Thank you to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate them! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own D. Gray-Man or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"Oh no…What should I do?" Tsuna muttered to himself. By Reborn saying this afternoon, it would mean in half an hour's time! He will have to warn his guardians, before they killed the new tutor if he was indeed—by some rare luck—a stranger.

With that in mind, the young boss-to-be ran out of his office in search of his guardians.

He didn't run far before he crashed head-first into his carefree Rain Guardian.

"Ita ta ta ta ta…" Tsuna mumbled while rubbing his sore head. Yamamoto definitely had a hard head!

"Ah! Tsuna! My bad, didn't see you coming! Are you alright?" Yamamoto laughed sheepishly as he helped his friend up to his feet.

The carefree teen had a set of casual T-shirt and long-pants combination on. Resting on his chest was a necklace in the shape of a miniature sword and the Vongola Tenth Generation crest on it. Despite its complicated designs, it seems to fit into Yamamoto's casual attire like it belonged there, not at all out of place.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks, Yamamoto!" Tsuna said, still nursing his head. "By the way, do you know where the rest of the Guardians are? I have an urgent announcement to make to everyone."

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head in a thoughtful manner.

"Eto…not really, but I just past by the kitchen and it seems pretty noisy in there. So I'm guessing they are probably in there. Ah! Kyoko and Haru told me to tell you that they went out to buy some ingredients with Bianchi."

Tsuna nodded and shuddered at the thought of more dishes in Bianchi's menu. Instead, he focused on finding his Guardians.

They had just managed to get Mukuro out of the Vendice prison through some negotiating with the help of the Ninth, under a few conditions—of course—such as the current boss of Rokudo Mukuro has to take responsibility of his actions, if any.

As for what kind of punishment Tsuna has to take for Mukuro, let's just say that Tsuna would never want to think about it ever again.

Ever since Mukuro was back, the already-not-peaceful mafia days of Sawada Tsunayoshi has gone from bad to worse than living hell. The whole of Mukuro's Kokuyo gang—meaning Ken and Chikusa—has decided to move in to the Vongola mansion since their leader didn't want to 'leave his precious Chrome alone in the hands of the hungry mafia'.

Hibari and Mukuro just can't have a peaceful conversation in each other's presence. With a 'Kufufufu' and a 'Kamikorose' following shortly after, all the rest of the Vongola mansion residents could do was to find a safe place to take refuge in.

This has caused the Vongola mansion three repair works in the one year that they had spent in it.

The funny part was, the Ninth just chuckled and said merrily something along the lines of "Teenage is indeed the time when one is most lively, isn't it? Such energy! If only I could move like that once again!"

Tsuna sighed and shook his head. He could never fully understand what's going on in that quirky old man's head.

When they neared the kitchen, Tsuna knew for sure that they had come to the right place. Yamamoto chuckled when the distinct voice of Gokudera thundered, "*AHOSHI! SHIBAFU ATAMA!"

Approaching the door to the kitchen, the roaring of voices got louder and Tsuna was sure that he heard the sound of tonfas clinking together. Tsuna cast one nervous look at the black-haired teen behind him—who chuckled nervously back—gulped, and opened the door slowly with shaking hands.

He had to duck just in time to avoid the frying pan that flew through where his head was just a milli-second ago.

Sometimes, his Super Intuition really comes in handy to stop his head from saying a permanent goodbye to the rest of his body.

Well, at least his entrance had caused a temporary heartbeat of silence; and not a very long heartbeat at that. They all took in Tsuna's formal attire before going back to whatever they were doing before they started the fight.

They all knew that the suit meant that their young boss had just come back from an important event. Usually, that would mean that Tsuna has yet to revert back from his 'Boss Mode'—who could be _very_ scary when unable to tolerate their bickering.

Well, all went back to their things except for a certain silver-haired Italian.

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera nearly screeched. Immediately, he threw himself down in front of Tsuna, repeatedly banging his head painfully on the ground. "I didn't stop that frying pan in time! I am not fit to be your right-hand man!" Gokudera yelled as he continued his self-punishment.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun! There's no need to go that far!" Tsuna tried to reassure the silver-haired teen. He tried—in vain—to drag the other teen off his knees. "As you can see, Gokudera-kun, I'm perfectly fine!"

"If Jyuudaime says so…" Gokudera hesitated, then mumbled reluctantly.

He smoothed his white top, straightened the red shirt that he wore over it and looked down on the ground, twirling his fingers and looking very guilty. The leopard-patterned buckle with the Tenth Vongola Generation crest on his belt informed everyone who saw it that he was Hurricane Bomb Hayato, Vongola Storm Guardian.

The ever-bloodthirsty Hibari gave an uninterested 'Che'—identified by his bracelet with a porcupine design and the Tenth Generation Vongola crest as the Vongola Cloud Guardian—and headed out the door. The glinting tip of his tonfa peeked out of the Namimori school jacket that the devoted prefect still wore on his shoulders dutifully.

However, before Hibari could fully exit the kitchen doors, Tsuna's hand caught his arm.

"…Have you finally decided to fight me, herbivore?" Hibari's voice cold and emotionless, but anyone could hear the bloodlust concealed just beneath the surface.

"No," Tsuna smiled. It was an innocent smile that was supposed to be extinct on any mafia boss' book of 'My Facial Expressions'. "I have something to tell all of you. So, please, Hibari-san." Tsuna gestured to inside the kitchens.

Hibari didn't look very happy. Tsuna could feel Gokudera and Yamamoto shiver involuntarily under the Cloud Guardian's cold glare. Tsuna smiled apologetically at Hibari, he knew how much Hibari hated being with a crowd.

With a huff, Hibari settled in a shadowed corner of the kitchen, away from everyone else.

"Oya, oya… It seems like Vongola does have something really important to say." Mukuro chuckled. His forever unreadable heterochromatic eyes were fixed on Tsuna's face, the Vongola Mist Earring hung—glittering proudly—on his ear. His violet ponytail was slowly growing out, but how he still managed to keep that pineapple hairstyle without any help from accessories was something no one could understand.

Chrome looked up from the pineapple tarts that she was making with Mukuro—she did _not _throw Mukuro into the mixture—and focused on Tsuna too.

"Boss…" she said softly.

Ryohei stopped his 'EXTREME!' yelling—and boxing—contest with Ken the moment he heard Tsuna's words. He may not be the brightest among the Guardians, but the Sun Guardian knew when to listen and when to continue on with his extreme ways.

Ken wasn't exactly excited about whatever Tsuna was going to say, but seeing Mukuro and Chikusa paying attention to the young Vongola boss-to-be, he grudgingly did so too.

The six-years-old Lambo was the only one who wasn't quiet. I-Pin chided him on giving Tsuna some respect; the words seem to have some difficulty reaching his ears through the thick afro Lambo sprouted.

"Dame-Tsuna! Give the great Lambo-san many, many candies!" Lambo ordered while clinging onto Tsuna's leg.

Though a year had passed, Lambo did not mature a teeny bit at all.

Tsuna just stared at the boy patiently, waiting for him to realize on his own that it's not the time to be annoying.

"How dare you say such rude things to Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled at the little cow. "Get off Jyuudaime right now or I'll blow you up!" Several sticks of dynamite made their grand appearance.

"Don't wanna, Aho-dera! Go away!" Lambo yelled back. I-Pin tried again, "Lambo, **ting xià!" Tsuna doubted Lambo understood the Chinese part.

Well, the damage is done.

Gokudera gave a wordless roar and blew the spoilt child to the other end of the kitchen.

"Ga..ma..n…" Lambo burst into noisy tears.

"Enough, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna finally cut in. Hearing Tsuna officially enter his 'Boss Mode', Gokudera immediately bowed deeply, not daring to utter even an apology.

"Alright," Tsuna begin, when he finally got the attention of everyone. "I was going to tell you guys that Reborn is leaving for a long-term mission. Thought that is a good news, but he seems to have arranged for a Substitute Tutor to take his place while he is gone. This Substitute Tutor will also take over our training-monitoring, so please don't be surprised if he oversees your personal trainings."

The Guardian's various reactions to this revelation were of varying degrees of surprise. Needless to say, Mukuro, Hibari and Chrome were at the rock-bottom.

"Kufufufu…interesting. I wonder who this person would be." Mukuro leaned on his trident. Chrome just went back to her pineapple tarts.

It doesn't matter to her if there's another extra face wondering around the mansion. As long as her Mukuro-sama is with her, she can face anything.

"Is he strong?" was Hibari's only concern.

"I'll get him to join my boxing club to the EXTREME!" Ryohei punched the air enthusiastically.

"LAMBO-SAN WANTS CANDY!" Lambo wailed from his corner.

"Haha! The more the merrier, right?" Yamamoto laughed, and for him, everything was settled in that one laugh.

"Jyuudaime doesn't need anyone to tutor him! Jyuudaime can handle his studies and training by himself! What was Reborn-san thinking?" Gokudera's reaction was by far the most animated. He just can't get over the idea of Tsuna being the only being in the universe.

"Gokudera-kun, it is fine what Reborn had arranged. I _do_ need a bit more advice on training and studies." Tsuna smiled that innocent smile once again. Gokudera blinked and looked down; twirling his thumbs again, a faint pink tainting his cheeks. "If Jyuudaime says so…"

"Maa, maa. When will this Substitute Tutor arrive, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna looked at his Rolex, "Right about—"

He was cut off by a servant's knock on the open door of the kitchen. All eyes were turned towards the now-slightly-uncomfortable servant. He bowed deeply.

"Lord Sawada, there's someone at the door who says that you are expecting him and claims to be the new Home Tutor."

Nine pairs of eyes were now trained on the young Vongola boss. Tsuna sighed and straightened his black tie.

"Bring him in."

**There you have my second chapter! I know I'm evil to still not reveal the mystery person XD so you know the drill! Stay tuned!**

_translations:_

_*Ahoshi: idiot cow_

_Shibafu atama: Turf-top_

_**_ _ting xià: Chinese for 'stop!'(I know cause I'm Chinese)_

**Please review!**** (I'd love to know what you think!)**

**Arigato!**


	3. The Poisoned Honey

**A/N: Yeah! And I'm back! Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews! Love ya all! So here comes the third chapter of Tsuna's awful bad luck! Enjoy! (I sound like some sadist)**

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own D. Gray-Man or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"_Lord Sawada, there's someone at the door who says that you are expecting him and claims to be the new Home Tutor."_

_Nine pairs of eyes were now trained on the young Vongola boss. Tsuna sighed and straightened his black tie. _

"_Bring him in."_

Despite his seemingly calm exterior, Tsuna was sweating bullets internally. As the servant left to bring in the new Tutor, Tsuna got even more uneasy.

For some weird reason—probably the fact he had spent more than a healthy amount of time with Reborn—he was really nervous. He shoved his clammy palms into his pockets.

The rest of his Guardians waited just as quietly. No one spoke a word.

Some were just naturally quiet, while the others were all tensed up. A year fully immersed in the affairs of mafia activities tend to make you unable to look at any person—be it a school teacher or just that old lady selling vegetables on the streets—without thinking that he was an assassin out to get you.

Gokudera's fingers tapped the box of cigarette in his pocket. Ever since Tsuna expressed his dislike of cigarettes, Gokudera had never once smoked in front of him. It seems like Tsuna wasn't the only one on the edge of his seat.

Then, they heard it. Two sets of footsteps.

One set was heavier than the other. Chrome stopped her mixing and stood by Mukuro. Ken and Chikusa weren't slow in standing in front of them either. Gokudera and Yamamoto shifted their bodies ever-so-slightly that they were just in front of Tsuna.

Ryohei started shadow-boxing as a form of relief from the almost tangible tension.

Hibari remained in his shady corner while Lambo—for once miraculously able to read the atmosphere—listened to the approaching footsteps with tears still in his eyes. I-Pin held Lambo's hand as she too waited with bated breath.

"This way, sir." The servant said as he came into view. He had one arm extended towards the kitchen and was bowing slightly to whoever that was behind him. A few more footsteps later, the person was in full view of the occupants of the kitchen.

"Viper-san?" Tsuna blurted out. The rest of his Guardians echoed his surprise. The new Tutor that Reborn chose was the Mist Guardian of the Varia?

"Viper?" the cloaked person questioned in a voice much too gentle to be the Mist Arcobaleno's voice. Then, the new Tutor chuckled, a pleasant sound that hung in the air like a musical note. "I guess the cloak can be a little misguiding."

He—or she, that voice could have easily passed for a female—placed the small suitcase he held on the floor, reached up with a gloved hand and pulled off the hood.

The face that greeted the Vongola Guardians was totally unexpected.

White hair—even purer than Gokudera's silver—framed the pale face of a young boy no older than sixteen. Silvery eyes were set in that face, their gentleness highlighted by the small smile the boy wore on his lips.

The boy's porcelain features gave him a very weak and fragile feel. But these were all marred by the ugly, long red line that ran across the left side of his face.

The way it started from the inverted pentagon beneath his bangs, cutting across his eye—with another shorter horizontal line cutting the vertical one—and reaching all the way down to the chin vaguely resembled lightning.

The boy smiled, revealing the row of pearly white teeth beneath his lips.

"I always get some kind of reaction similar to this," the boy laughed as he gestured to the various incredulous expressions around the room. "Well let's get some introduction across. My name is Allen Walker and I'll be your temporary replacement for Reborn."

The boy—now identified as Allen Walker—bowed in a traditional Japanese greeting.

"Ah," Tsuna—trying to hide his surprise—hurriedly bowed as well to match the boy. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth Boss of Vongola." Allen nodded; his silver eyes moving on to the rest of the people in the kitchen, prompting silently for an introduction as well.

Tsuna took the cue—if not a little slowly—and introduced the rest of the Family.

"This is Gokudera Hayato, my Storm Guardian and my Right-hand man," Gokudera just glared at Allen; his narrowed green eyes looking straight into those gentle silver orbs. It was easy for the new comer to link the dark burn marks on the kitchen floor with the dynamite sticks the Italian held between his fingers.

Allen just turned to the next person without a second glance at the other white-head. The said white-head clenched his teeth at the obvious disregard Allen Walker showed him, but did not react further.

Tsuna wouldn't want him to get off on the wrong foot with the new Tutor right from the start after all.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, my Rain Guardian," Yamamoto was much more relaxed. He laughed and held out a hand. Allen took it without hesitating, easily matching the cheerful boy's demeanor with a laugh of his own.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, my Sun Guardian," without another word, Ryohei threw a pair of boxing gloves in Allen's direction. It landed in Allen's surprised hands and before Allen could even ask what those gloves were for; Ryohei was already loudly declaring Allen as the new member of his currently-non-existent boxing club.

"SHIBAFU ATAMA! Shut up will you? Can't you sense the atmosphere?" Gokudera half-yelled at the boxing-obsessed idiot. Then he proceeded to drag the silver-head off the table top—which Ryohei somehow managed to get on top of.

The little incident seems to have eased up the atmosphere a little. Tsuna felt his shoulders relax. He hadn't even realized that he was so tight. He smiled at Ryohei's antics, for once he was thankful for the little outburst.

Tsuna stole one glance at the Tutor, curious to what his reaction would be to this daily occurrence.

The above-mentioned Tutor wasn't even looking at the struggling silver-haired duo on the table. He was examining the red boxing gloves in his hands, nodding to himself as he flipped it around.

"Interesting," he muttered and placed the gloves on his small suitcase. "Please continue with the introduction. Reever and Komui are like this back at where I came from, we learn how to ignore these kind of stuff and proceed with more important things."

Allen looked over to the next closest person who wasn't busy trying to stop the two from destroying Chrome and Mukuro's pineapple tarts.

Tsuna blinked. He was tempted to ask who—or what—exactly is Komui and Reever to behave like his Storm and Sun Guardians however, seeing as Allen was already giving the cue for him to continue the introductions; he will leave that question for later.

"That boy crying would be Lambo Bovino, my Lightning Guardian." Allen observed the brawling little cow with a disapproving look.

"Isn't he a little too young to be dragged into this kind of world?" Allen's voice was almost accusing.

"Lambo belonged to the Bovino Famila before he came looking for Reborn. Though he was chosen because it had been a tight situation, we had kept him out of any kind of fights as much as possible." Tsuna hurriedly explained.

Allen's expression didn't change, it was still disapproving and accusing; the little concern he showed towards the little cow boy was also evident in his silver orbs. The white-haired youth sighed—like he had decided that it wasn't his place to reprimand people's decisions—then his expression relaxed into a smile.

"There's no need for you to introduce Mukuro and Chrome, Tsunayoshi-san. Reborn had told me about their special circumstance. So please move on to the rest of your Guardians."

"Ah, Tsuna would be fine, by the way. Well, since you know about Mukuro, then I'll introduce the last of my Guardians." Tsuna suddenly realized that he had been following Allen's unspoken orders like a subordinate.

Somehow, that authority was so natural that no one even thought about questioning it.

Although Allen was polite and gentle all the time, he gave off the same kind of aura as Reborn. Unlike Reborn's intimidating one, however, Allen's was gentler—though both demanded the same kind of respect and obedience.

"That would be Hibari Kyouya, my Cloud Guardian." Tsuna continued with the introductions, it's not good to keep anyone waiting—unless it is for an intended reason.

Hearing his name mentioned, Hibari cocked his head to one side as he held up his tonfa.

"Fight me," this wasn't a request, it was a demand that left no room for bargain. Hibari smirked. _Let's see what you're hiding, _boy.

Tsuna panicked, Allen wasn't familiar with them at all! If Hibari were to fight Allen, then it would almost be a _guarantee_ that Allen would be spending the rest of his stay here in the emergency room!

"H-Hibari-san! This isn-" Allen stopped Tsuna with a smile, not even showing a sign of distress. _No!_ Tsuna wanted to scream at the Tutor. But the words wouldn't leave his throat.

Something about Allen's smile just told him that Allen would be fine—and it wasn't like he's not curious about what Allen was capable of.

The white-haired boy turned to Hibari.

"Hibari-san, if you wished to fight me, this isn't the time. Let's get all the things out of the way before we find some other time to fight, how about?" Allen smiled at the bloodthirsty ex-prefect.

"It wasn't up for discussion." Was all the warning Allen got before a glinting tonfa was flying at his face.

Jumping backwards saved him from a face-full of metal, but Hibari wasn't done yet. A roundhouse kick closely followed the tonfa.

This time, Allen was ready. He caught the foot in a firm grasp.

Hibari tried to free his foot, but no matter what his did, the gloved fingers did not loosen a single bit.

By now, all the occupants of the kitchen were watching the two; no one said a word as they watched the strongest Guardian trapped in an unbreakable hold.

Slowly, Allen placed his free right hand on a surprised Hibari's face.

Tsuna's brown eyes widened when Allen touched Hibari's face. Panicking even more, Tsuna made to stop Allen before he could lose a limb.

"Now, now," Tsuna froze. This voice doesn't belong to the white-haired boy. Unlike the previous gentle voice of the boy, this one was more melodious and silky.

It gave one the same sensation as poisoned honey.

Allen's appearance seems to be a little different as well. Though it was subtle, it was still there.

The originally straight white hair was now slightly wavy and the color of his skin took on a grayish tint. The gentle smile on his pale lips was now a broad—literally ear to ear—grin; it was so wide that it was simply physically impossible. His originally kind, silver eyes were now cold, hard gold, filled with malicious intent; and they were staring straight into Hibari's unwavering eyes.

Tsuna took a step back from the dark aura that had replaced the gentle and friendly one the boy gave off previously. He didn't need his Intuition to know that something was terribly off.

This was entirely two different people they were facing. Did Allen Walker have a split personality, or was he like Chrome and Mukuro previously…?

"Walker-san?" Tsuna tried tentatively. He has to be cautious with this…_other side_ of Walker.

"You called?" Allen answered, his voice gentle and soft, his silver orbs innocent and his white hair straight again. It was as if he never changed.

As if just realizing what he was doing, the white-haired youth hurriedly let go of the ex-prefect's leg and pulled back his hand.

Hibari didn't move away nor did he say anything. He just stood there, his tonfas by his side and his expression unreadable as his grey eyes stayed fixed on the boy in front of him.

"Um, I would like to unpack, so, uh, could you show me, um, where I would be sleeping?" Allen's words did not come out as smoothly, his previous confidence the authority he radiated seems to have vanished into thin air. He wouldn't look anyone in the eye anymore and happened to find sudden interest in the tiling on the floor.

A servant appeared the moment the words left Allen's lips, like he had been listening outside the whole time.

Tsuna frowned at the unfamiliar face. He might not know all the servants here but he was sure that the blonde's plait and the two _dots_ on his forehead would definitely leave an impression if he had seen him anywhere before.

"Hold on," Mukuro broke the awkward silence just before the boy turned to leave with the servant.

The illusionist swiftly closed the distance between him and the short boy, his trident loosely held in his hand. He bent forward and held his lips just barely and inch from Allen's ear.

Tsuna watched curiously as Mukuro's lips moved; the words too soft for him to hear. Whatever Mukuro said made Allen jump back in surprise—though he regained his composure fast enough to make one doubt if he really did actually move.

"That would be for me to know and for you to let your imagination run wild." Allen smiled at the purple-haired teen before walking away.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro did his signature laugh. "How intriguing."

Hibari—finally moving from the position he froze in—just 'che'd and left the kitchen as well.

Tsuna—confused by what had just transpired between Allen Walker and his Mist Guardian—made to ask the obvious question.

Mukuro just placed a finger on his smirking lips, his heterochromatic eyes seems to be smiling at an untold joke.

"That would be for me to keep a secret and for you—my dear Sawada Tsunayoshi—to make your own assumptions."

With that, Rokudo Mukuro was gone in a cloud of mist.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! **

_Translations:_

_Shibafu atama: turf-top_

**Please review! (They give me the motivation to write a new chapter, which I desperately need)**

**Arigato!**


	4. The Target of Scorn

**A/N: Yes! I'm back with a new chapter! Finally got my exams—with I have a vague impression that I would fail—over and done with! So you guys might be able to expect shorter intervals between chapters! Woo-hoo!**

**Okay, so I've decided that I'll set an order in which I'll update my stories. I'll update them according to the order they were published so it will be WTUC, then YHaS and lastly AnM. **

**So without anymore delay, let me introduce you to Chapter four of Tsuna's horrid life! Enjoy! (Such sadism)**

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own D. Gray-Man or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

_Mukuro just placed a finger on his smirking lips, his heterochromatic eyes seems to be smiling at an untold joke._

"_That would be for me to keep a secret and for you—my dear Sawada Tsunayoshi—to make your own assumptions."_

_With that, Rokudo Mukuro was gone in a cloud of mist._

The next morning, Tsuna and his immediate family members were all seated at the breakfast table, causing the usual ruckus among themselves. Kyoko and Haru were walking around, insisting that they help to set the table.

Tsuna sank down low into his chair with his hands above his head as Yamamoto and Gokudera started some kind of mini cutlery-fight over him.

"Why isn't breakfast served yet?" he mumbled desperately, looking around the room for the tell-tale signs of the maids carrying silver platters. When he didn't spot any, he resorted to sinking even lower in his chair.

Good thing there wasn't school, or else he would have been very late. He wasn't particularly keen in finding out what Allen would do to him.

"What is taking the food so long!" Lambo whined from his seat. "The great Lambo-san is very _very_ hungry!"

At Lambo's whine, the room was suddenly really quiet as people listened to their stomach grumble in unison. The first to break the silence was Hibari.

"Che, I'll bite the cooks to death." The ex-prefect stood up from his chair, tonfas already in his hands.

No one messes with Hibari's food—especially when he has to force himself to stay in a crowd.

He's hungry. Food is served. That's that.

"Ma-matte! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna called, already nervous about the fact that he was addressing his Cloud Guardian. "I'm sure maybe if we wait for a little while more…" Tsuna trailed off when Hibari's glare was aimed in his way.

Wisely, Tsuna kept his mouth shut after that.

Hibari hadn't managed to step out of the dining hall before they heard the voice of someone whining.

"That hurts! Let go! I won't do that again! I promise! ITAI! Okay! Let me go!" Hibari stopped mid-step when he heard the voice, instantly recognizing it. That's good, he still has an unfinished match with the speaker.

He readied his tonfas.

The first to come into their view, however, was the blonde servant Tsuna saw yesterday.

But now that he saw the man properly, he noticed that the clothes he wore—though really butler-ish—were of top quality material and design, surely a mere servant would not own such expensive clothing. Even if they actually did, they wouldn't be wearing it around so casually.

The blonde swiftly dodged the tonfa that was aimed at his face with practiced ease.

Hibari was quite surprised that the person who rounded the corner was not Allen Walker but this blond man he had never seen before. Interest sparked in him again as the blonde dodged his attack. He quickly followed up with even more strikes, each dodged neatly by the blonde.

The blonde did not take on the offensive, probably because of the thing he held firmly in his left hand.

Which turned out to be the steadily reddening ear of a certain white-haired boy. He yelped in pain every time the blonde dodge an attack, a result of the harsh jerking on his ear each time the blonde moved.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna panicked again, hopping off his seat and rushing towards the fighting pair. Not wanting to get caught in the brawl, Tsuna was torn between breaking up the fight and helping Allen free his ear. "Please stop!"

Behind him, Gokudera and Yamamoto both stood up from their seats, but were unsure if they should interfere. Mukuro just sat there calmly, one arm draped across Chrome's shoulders and watching the scene with slight amusement in his eyes. A small laugh escaping his lips.

Ryouhei, however, wasn't helping one bit by cheering them on, "EXTREME fight!"

The fight only broke apart when a smoking purple cake flew at the unidentified blonde. They heard a faint, choked, "Aneki…" from somewhere near the dining table and a muted thud as something dropped to the ground.

Everyone—including the battling duo—turned to see Bianchi—without goggles—standing at the hallway, an empty silver platter in hand. Another platter with bubbling purple noodles rested on her other hand.

"Who are you two?" she demanded, pointing the emptied silverware at the blonde.

Tsuna's jaw dropped.

Didn't anyone bothered to tell Bianchi about the new Tutor? This is bad. If Bianchi joins in the fight, who knows what kind of damage would her new Poison Cooking dish do to his dining hall?

Wait, he knew what damage it does, if the smoking cake burning a hole in the expensive dining table wasn't prove enough.

Allen struggled a little bit more in the firm grip of the blonde futilely and finally gave up. He lifted his head just a little so Bianchi could get a look at his face.

"Hello, Bianchi-san," Allen greeted as politely as a person tilting his head sideways could. Recognition lit in her green-grey eyes and she lowered her platter.

"Long time no see, Allen." She returned the greeting. "So you are the replacement Reborn found?" Allen nodded and winced as his ear was tugged again.

Now that he was sure that Allen would not be bitten and poisoned to death, Tsuna studied the unnamed man in front of him more closely.

The man looked to be in his twenties, with his straight and rigid posture, it was easy to guess that he had military training of some kind. His blonde hair was tied in a short braid and he had a straight-cut fringe. His eyebrows were uniquely forked like a snake's tongue, between them, were two dots in a vertical arrangement. He wore no expression and that alone was enough to make him intimidating.

"Who are _you_ then?" Bianchi demanded again, her platter pointed at the blonde.

"Howard Link, In—" he was cut off by a smack on his arm. In answer, he gave the ear he held one forceful tug—prompting a yelp—and continued. "_Assistant_ of Allen Walker." Link put extra emphasis on the word 'assistant' as if it was a particularly hard word to pronounce.

"Assistant?" came a weak voice from the back, Tsuna turned to see Gokudera being helped into his chair from the floor by Yamamoto. He clutched his stomach with a strained look on his face. "Why would Walker need an assistant?"

"There is no need for you to know." Link answered without hesitation, fingers not loosening one bit.

"Link…" Allen whined interrupting whatever vulgarities Gokudera was about to unleash on Link. "My ear is getting numb…can you please let go? I promise I won't do that again…"

Link didn't even look at the pleading white-haired teen.

"I won't until you apologize properly to the people involved."

Allen gulped and looked at Tsuna with wide, silver eyes. They almost seemed to be silently begging him. Tsuna was suddenly reminded of the Dame-Tsuna he was so long ago, useless, good for nothing and always the target of scorn.

"I…apologize for eating your breakfast." Many pairs of eyes widened. "I'm really really sorry for the trouble I caused! I swear I wasn't even half awake when I ate everything the cooks prepared!"

As expected, there was a chorus of outraged 'WHAT?' and the sound of the chairs scraping against the floor roughly.

"…Kamikorose."

"THAT LITTLE BRAT!"

"Haha! If it is an 'Attack the Tutor' game, then can I join too?"

"EXTREMELY unacceptable! You have an EXTREME appetite, Walker!"

"Kufufu, only hell awaits you, my dear."

"Ga…ma…n…WAHHHHHHHH! LAMBO-SAMA'S HUNGRY!"

"This is bad, Kyoko-chan! I'm sure Walker-san didn't do it on purpose!"

"What should we do, Haru-chan? Should we stop them?"

"M-minna! M-matte!"

Satisfied with the apology—and the resulting reaction, Link let go of Allen's ear and promptly exited the scene. Leaving poor little Allen to face a bunch of angry, hungry, elite Mafia on his own.

**~ Reborn! ~**

"Alright everyone," Allen said, his voice authoritative. It was like the breakfast fiasco had never happened. _Like._ The many black and blue patches on his pale skin told the true story.

They were now in the private Vongola training base, the spacious grounds with its walls lined with reinforced steel was just perfect for the special trainings the Vongola Guardians go through.

Allen Walker stood facing the gathered Guardians and various other personnel—goggled-Bianchi, Giannini and the such—with Link standing by him with his hands behind his back, rigid and at attention. Allen, instead of his usual black vest, red ribbon, dress shirt and pants get-up, donned on something more like a military uniform.

It consists of a button-up, long-sleeved shirt with gold trimmings, a pair of long black pants that has its ends tucked into his boots. On his left breast, was an emblem of a silver cross. The uniform hugged Allen's lean form more tightly, showing his thin waist which hints at his flexibility.

The guardians all seemed to be studying Allen's strange new combination with the subtleness only a trained assassin could manage. Especially the members that deal with the information base, their minds were already whirling to match the emblem with any kind of symbol they had seen before.

It's always the best to know more about your enemy after all.

"Usually this isn't how I would prefer to train my students, but you guys would require just a little more demanding training." Allen continued, his right hand tugging at the helm of his left glove in an unconscious action.

"Just a little demanding?" Gokudera interrupted rudely. "Who do you think you are training? We are not a bunch of snot-nosed brats, but the Guardians of Vongola! The most respected Mafia family in the underground! This training is going to get more than just 'a little demanding'! if you think you are not up to it then get lost!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shushed the Italian teen while glancing worriedly at Allen, slightly afraid that the statement had seriously pissed off the Tutor.

He wasn't far from the mark. Allen's face had clearly darkened, even Link's eye twitched.

"Insulting Walker's skills is equivalent to you insulting the ability of our G—" Link was again cut off by Allen.

"Listen here, _Aho-dera_, if I'm not up to the job, do you think I would have accepted it from Reborn? Do you think that Reborn would have _asked _me?" Allen spoke the words through clenched teeth, emphasizing on the new nickname in a childish tantrum.

Link rose a forked eyebrow in a moment of rare amusement.

"You…!" Gokudera growled, but at one warning look from Tsuna, he bit his tongue. "I'll let it slip this time round…" Green orbs took one look at the other white head. "_Moyashi_."

At that last comment, Allen looked ready to erupt. His fingers gripped the helm of his left glove, almost ripping off the white cloth. But he stopped himself before he could completely take it off.

Tsuna caught sight of a little bit of black skin before the glove concealed Allen's left hand again.

_Tattoos_, Tsuna thought with a little dread. Other than Dino, he had always thought of tattooed men as scary people. Scratch that, if you are not on Dino's good side, he is scary too!

"Like I said before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, this isn't how I usually do things. But I would like to know the extent of your skills in the fastest way possible. So here I'll split you into two teams, then you will fight each other in turn. This way, I'll be able to judge two at a time rather than just one of you."

At this, the originally uninterested Guardians like Hibari and Mukuro perked up instantly. A fight with their Family members? That sounds like fun…they had an odd number, does that mean that the Tutor would join in too?

As if reading their minds, Allen smiled and pulled Tsuna from his place beside Gokudera—"Jyuudaime!"—to his own side. Tsuna stumbled a little at the sudden movement, catching the nearest thing to steady himself. Which he hurriedly let go when the 'thing' turned out to be Link's arm.

"I would want to fight with your boss personally since he is Reborn's personal student after all. Besides, I'm curious as to how strong would the boss-to-be of such a powerful Mafia family be." Allen's silver eyes shone with a childish curiosity, his innocence could almost be on par with their child-like Sky.

It was hard to believe that someone like Allen would even be capable of combat. Let alone teaching a bunch of battle-experienced Mafiaso how to fight.

"Alright, I will separate you guys now." Allen clapped his hands together, the gloves slightly muffling the sound. "Team one would consist of Storm, Thunder, Cloud and Link."

Link nodded, he already knew that he would be included in the Team battle. "Team two would consist of Rain, Mist—both of you, yes—and Sun. Now that you know the groupings, let's not waste anymore time. Timcampy."

Allen took a step back and raised his right arm.

A golden object flew out of his sleeve. It had a pair of feathery gold wings, a long golden tail that ended in a golden cloud-like plate. It's body consisted of a small gold ball with tiny, pointy horns and short legs. It didn't have any facial features except for a thick cross.

When it turned to face him, Tsuna could just _feel_ it looking at him with invisible eyes.

All eyes were now on the curious, flying gold creature the Tutor pulled out of his sleeve. It cracked open in the middle and _grinned_ at the people staring at it, displaying its nice set of sharp little teeth.

Tsuna gulped.

"Let the first fight between Storm and Rain begin."

**And so concludes a nice little cliffhanger! (Is this counted as one? I'm not sure…) Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it!**

_Translations:_

_Matte: wait_

_Aneki: older sister_

_Minna: everyone_

_Moyashi: beansprout (see the reference?)_

**Please review! (Or I'll let Timcampy bite your ear with those pointy teeth;)!)**

**Arigato!**


	5. The Most Perfect Showcase

**A/N: Yes! I'm **_**finally**_** back! And with the fight between Gokudera and Yamamoto! *****Dodges Bianchi recipes***** o.o okay…**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I love it when I see that people enjoy my writing! So without further ado, Chapter 5 of our Vongola's horrible experience with their new Tutor~!**

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own D. Gray-Man or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

_All eyes were now on the curious, flying gold creature the Tutor pulled out of his sleeve. It cracked open in the middle and grinned at the people staring at it, displaying its nice set of sharp little teeth._

_Tsuna gulped._

"_Let the first fight between Storm and Rain begin."_

Allen's POV

Yamamoto laughed as he stepped forward, his trusty katana already in his hand. Gokudera snorted as he too stepped forward.

"I finally get to beat your ass into a pulp, you damned baseball idiot!" Gokudera growled at the cheerful Rain. With a burst of crimson storm flames, Gokudera released his Vongola Gear, the cigarette-shaped lighter clenched tightly between his teeth and dynamites wound around his body like ammo.

Yamamoto was not far behind either as he too released his Vongola Gear in a burst of sky blue rain flames. The moment his fingers wrapped around the double swords, the warm, cheerful light in his eyes was replaced with one of cold determination.

Gokudera's green eyes narrowed and in an instant, five lit dynamites flew towards Yamamoto, before the swordsman could even blink, they exploded right in his face. The smoke from the bombs entirely shrouded Yamamoto from view, even the on-lookers had to cough and wave the smoke away from their teary eyes.

The smoke didn't stay for too long as Yamamoto dispersed it almost immediately with a forceful swing of his katanas. The graceful arc in which the swords moved reminded Allen strongly of a certain katana-wielding friend of his own. Though he's sure that no one back home would mind if he exchanged this one's attitude with their own.

Just thinking about that jerk made a vein pop on Allen's forehead. Shaking his head, Allen focused on the on going fight again, that BaKanda isn't worth killing his brain cells over.

While Allen had been clouding his mind with useless irrelevant things, the fight went on.

There were burnt marks all over the place and the two of them looked horrible. Their clothes were torn and they had cuts and bruises all over their bodies, Yamamoto even had a few burns.

Dynamites and various explosives flew everywhere. The bones screen shields from Gokudera's Sistema C.A.I flew around with blinding speed, blocking the well-aimed slashes from their owner's opponent. Blue flames also erupted continuously from amidst the battle. The sound of metal meeting resistance rang and echoed in the spacious training room.

The two figures jumped here and there, moments fast and swift. Occasional curses and insults would join the growing sound of weapons clashing.

Gokudera appeared to be taking the upper hand, it seems to help that his bombs were long-ranged weapons but Yamamoto's were close-ranged. He constantly kept a safe distance between them, only occasionally closing the distance to deliver a punch or a kick.

Yamamoto cleanly sliced another five dynamites flying at him into two, the contents of each half scattered across the scorched ground. He had let his guard down and had given Gokudera an advantage. But for no longer, Yamamoto took a deep breath and dashed towards Gokudera again, this time with much more speed than his previous advances.

His swords were at the ready, blue flames covered the blades. Gokudera doesn't have a chance of dodging this one.

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Clash of the Swallow!"

Tsuna's POV

Tsuna watched on nervously. It wasn't that the sight of them fighting was uncommon, hell, it's going to be weird to imagine a single second his Guardians would sit down and have a nice cup of tea to talk over their differences.

But the atmosphere was so different. It was always just fighting for the pure sake of fighting, but this time, it was like they were really fighting to kill. Their tension and the way they carry out their attacks, it felt so different. Tsuna only saw them like this when they were fighting real enemies.

It was almost as if they had pulled out every single trick they knew, poured their heart into it, and put them on the most perfect showcase.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed in concern for his fighting Guardians and friends as he watched Yamamoto blown into the wall by Gokudera's dynamites. The Rain Guardian jumped up almost immediately, his eyes still slightly unfocused from the impact with the wall. He didn't wait for himself to focus before he charged—almost blindly—at the panting Storm Guardian, swing his sword in the tenth stance of his prided sword style, Shigure Soen Ryu: Clash of the Swallow.

Gokudera's tired green eyes widened as he jumped back just in time to dodge the swordsman's attack. In his haste, he lost his balance and fell to the ground on his back, skidding a little. He didn't completely dodge the swing—however—as the front of his shirt promptly split open, streams of fresh blood joined the dried ones that already dyed the bomber's skin.

Tsuna winced, he saw this often but that doesn't mean he enjoyed seeing his Guardians get hurt—especially because of each other. This was just his Storm and Rain Guardians, the two that are considered few of the least bloodthirsty among the lot of them. Tsuna shuddered to think of Hibari and Mukuro's fights.

Out of the corner of his eyes, the young Boss-in-training peaked at the white-haired tutor at his side.

The boy was watching the fight with a far away expression. His silver eyes were fixed on the two figures but he wasn't seeing them. Then, the Tutor's expression changed so quickly into a sharp, irritated glare that could have been on par with Xanxus's, a vein popping comically on his pale forehead.

Tsuna gulped again, imagining the glare directed at him. Oh, he is never going to be late for school ever again…

Allen shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts. Tsuna didn't stop staring curiously as he started to mouth something to himself. The Tutor was most definitely not observing the match like he was supposed to.

Sensing Tsuna's eyes on him, Allen turned to him and gave him a warm smile. Not having been subjected to the power of one of his own smiles, Tsuna had to look away immediately in embarrassment, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Heck, no wonder his Guardians would want to follow him, _he _would be willing to follow _anyone_ with that kind of smile!

Returning his attention to the match, Tsuna found Gokudera and Yamamoto in some kind of stand still, facing each other, panting, but not making a move to attack. Their eyes never leaving their opponents, calculating and at the same time catch a much-needed break.

"Tch," Gokudera snarled, breaking the temporary truce between them. "Uri Bomb!" he yelled and threw his violent box animal-shaped bomb at Yamamoto. This was an attack that shouldn't be used so often, but as the fight progressed, they had turned out to be so evenly matched. His attacks were more or less countered by the baseball idiot, it was time to use some drastic measures.

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Splashing Rain," Yamamoto muttered, teeth clenched and swang the sword to create a whirlwind-like shield. The tranquilizing rain flame could not completely block off the blast and Yamamoto was thrown back into the wall behind him. His clothes were now almost in a burnt crisp and severe-looking burns appeared on his arms.

"Urgh…" The swordsman groaned as he tried to stand up, but all the fighting seems to be taking their toll on the teen. All the young swordsman could manage was a feeble lift of his sword. Even that caused pain to tear through his muscles. Hm, something must have torn in that arm.

Gokudera limped over to where Yamamoto was lying, his condition not any better than the other teen. With a weak flick of his wrist, an unlit dynamite landed in Yamamoto's lap.

"My win, baseball idiot." Gokudera ground out with a bit of effort before he collapsed next to Yamamoto, his light breathing came out in soft hisses through his teeth, as every breath seems to be hurting his broken rib.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried as he rushed over to his Guardians' side, Ryohei following close behind, his scalpel box weapon already out and glowing, fixing whatever he could on the battered bodies of his fellow Guardians.

"Are you guys alright?" Tsuna asked, his voice thickly layered with his concern. He helped Gokudera sit up, earning a moan from the Italian.

"Hai, Juudaime…" Gokudera muttered weakly, forcing his features to form a grin, which turned out more like a grimace. Yamamoto tried to give him a laugh but ended up coughing and choking on his own blood. That didn't help in reassuring Tsuna even one bit, mind you.

"The two of you should rest," came a voice from behind them, Tsuna could almost detect the well-hidden amusement in it. All of the heads turned to face the speaker. Allen pointed to a corner of the training room where eight white hospital beds were placed. Tsuna frowned in confusion, he didn't remember there being such a corner in this training room. But nonetheless, he helped his two injured friends to the beds.

It kind of crept him out to know that the Tutor had prepared eight beds, one for each of the eight—including Chrome—Guardians of the Sky.

As if reading his mind, Allen smiled. Not the usual polite smile that made one let down their guards around him; this one had a malicious edge to it. It made one raise even more walls than necessary around him.

Tsuna returned hesitantly to his place beside Allen after making sure that Gokudera and Yamamoto were taken care of. His hands were now thrust inside his pockets, unconsciously fisting into his gloves. Somehow, the moment the fight ended, the aura around the white-haired Tutor changed, it wasn't that much of a difference really, but it raised the hairs on Tsuna's neck and made him feel the urge to defend himself.

A hand reached over and tapped the Tutor's shoulder. Allen turned around and saw Link gave him a gesture. Allen frowned and pulled Link closer to him, Link responded by turning his ear to Allen, making a softer exchange possible.

"—Strange—no, it can't be helped—gate number eighteen—soon—" Tsuna could only catch bits of their conversation. From the way Allen and Link were talking in that hushed tone, it must have been something rather important. Link's forked brows furrowed and asked a question, to which Allen shook his head.

By then, almost all of the occupants of the room were watching the two exchange their whispered conversation.

"Allen, is something wrong?" Bianchi was the first to voice out the question on every ones' mind. With a sigh, Allen broke away from his conversation with Link, choosing to face Bianchi with a pair of suddenly very tired eyes.

"Not much of a problem, just that a little bit of…_complication_…has arisen. We should be expecting a few extra guests in a few moments. I would decide what to do with them when they appear." He clapped his gloved hands together again. Timcampy—who had been resting on Allen's shoulder in a scary resemblance of Hibird on Hibari's shoulder—perked up and started flying around Allen's head in dizzying circles.

"Until then, shall we continue the fight between the two teams now?" Allen smiled as the atmosphere suddenly became all tense again. Who would be the next to step onto the battlefield? Silver eyes swept across the faces, taking in the various expressions. The owners of said expressions tensed in either anticipation or fear in response to his gaze.

With a smirk, Allen announced the next pair.

"Let's put our hands together for Thunder and Sun shall we?"

**Um, I think I kind of killed it with the fight scene, didn't I? Allen may have been a little darker than I had planned… **

**Oh woe to life!**

**Tsuna: Eto, Cebad-san, please do not grow mushrooms under Gokudera's bed. Especially poisonous ones.**

**Me: *****Totally depressed***** Gokudera…you don't mind right?**

**Gokudera: LIKE HELL I WOULDN'T MIND! MUSHROOMS ARE BAD ENOUGH; YOU DON'T HAVE TO BRING IN A FREAKING THUNDER CLOUD WITH YOU! GET OUT OF THIS STORY!**

**Me: *****peeks out from underneath the bed and sees Gokudera drenched from the rain***** I'll only go after my mushrooms produce little mushrooms…*goes back underneath the bed***

**Gokudera: *****PISSED***** GRAWR!**

**Please review! (And Gokudera will into your house to escape the rain!)**

**Arigato! **


	6. The Replacement

**A/N: Yes! I have finally woken up from my grave and uploaded a chapter…now I shall press the button and go back to my grave….**

**And I'm considering including pairings…**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed…I appreciate them….A LOT. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own D. Gray-Man or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"_Until then, shall we continue the fight between the two teams now?" Allen smiled as the atmosphere suddenly became all tense again. Who would be the next to step onto the battlefield? Silver eyes swept across the faces, taking in the various expressions. The owners of said expressions tensed in either anticipation or fear in response to his gaze. _

_With a smirk, Allen announced the next pair. _

"_Let's put our hands together for Thunder and Sun shall we?"_

Tsuna POV

"Wait!" Tsuna immediately stepped up, a little panicked. His eyes darted to the small Bovino who suddenly looked very scared in Bianchi's arms. Allen looked at him with a polite expression, though his silver eyes betrayed his irritation and impatience at being interrupted. Again.

"Lambo is too young to be in this. Could we please skip this fight and move on with the others?" Tsuna didn't even expect the amount of courage he needed to muster to just say a sentence to defy the new Tutor. Strange, he had no problem rebuking Reborn so why not this white-haired boy who was actually his age?

At this, Link snorted. Softly of course. Allen just smiled at the young Boss-to-be.

"I was under the impression that being a Guardian meant that you are to be ready to fight for your Boss at all times? I don't think a reason such as being too young is reasonable for Lambo to skip out on this training cum evaluation session?" Allen's tone was still polite and soft, but his silver eyes had gone cold.

Tsuna refused to back off this time. He wouldn't let Lambo go through this now. Plus, there was just something about Allen's phrasing that made him angry. The white-haired Tutor made it sound as if it was only natural for his Guardians to sacrifice their lives for his sake.

"He isn't ready for this kind of combat. And as their Boss, it is my job to ensure the safety of my Guardians as well. I refuse to let Lambo participate in this exercise." The '_as Vongola Decimo_' went unsaid but everyone could practically hear it ringing in the statement.

He is going to protect Lambo and some Reborn-replacement is _not_ going to change that.

The atmosphere suddenly became very tense as Tsuna and Allen began a silent stare-down. All the present Vongola members held their breath as they watched their Sky slowly seep into Boss-mode. His normally soft brown eyes became fierce and determined. He stood straighter and even though he was of a small build, the aura he seemed to exclude made up for his lack in size.

Allen looked on, amused. It had been a long time since anyone had challenged his authority. Insulted his skills and height, yes, but never questioned his power. He laughed softly and shook his head.

"They say that the world outside is cruel to the children when they leave school, but the underground is downright hell. How do you expect to shield Lambo forever?" Allen eyed the little boy cowering in Bianchi's arms. "I respect your decision as the Vongola Decimo, but I hope that you have made the right decision. Danger lies in every corner and when it strikes, he will be the weak chain in your armor."

"He wouldn't." Tsuna said with finality. "When danger strikes, he will be protected by the Family, I wouldn't allow any one of my Family to be in danger. I'll have him undergo training in due time, but right now Lambo is not ready."

Allen didn't say anything; his silver eyes suddenly became thoughtful. He raised a gloved hand almost absentmindedly. Timcampy landed on the back of the said hand and folded its golden wings. Allen whispered something to the little golden ball before it flew out of the window.

Giannini's eyes followed the little object and his hand went up to scratch his chin in a thoughtful manner. You don't need to read his mind to know that he's dying to take apart the little ball and see how it works.

"As per the Boss's request, we will move on to the next fight." At this, Ryohei began to look really confused.

"Then what about me?"

"I have a special arrangement for you later, you will just have to wait until then." Allen smiled at the thickheaded boxer. Ryohei did a little disappointed punch-dance and moved over to sit by the beds of the two injured Guardians.

"We'll have Link against Mist for the next fight. You will decide between the two of you who will be the one to fight against Link." Allen gestured between Chrome and Mukuro while his eyes were on Link.

Link just rolled his eyes and walked over to the empty space that was still blackened by the previous fight. He stood there without an expression and patiently waited for his opponent to step up.

"Kufufufu…How can I let my precious Chrome fight against someone who looks like a stalker? I'll be the one to go." Mukuro said with his ever-present smirk. With a twirl of his hand, he materialized his trident in a swirl of smoke.

"Kufufufu…Shall we begin?"

As if not expecting an answer in the first place, the purple-haired illusionist stabbed his trident into the ground. The impact caused thousands of cracks to appear, creeping towards Link at an alarming speed. Link narrowly avoided falling into one particularly large crack by jumping up and landing on a crack-free area.

Without warning, hot flames shot out of the cracks in columns from every direction. Crossing each other in a tangled web, there were no spaces for even a fly to escape unharmed.

Link was lost in the middle of the cage of fire columns, not even a scream to indicate that he had been hit.

Tsuna held his breath. Mukuro wasn't known for his mercy, in fact, he was known as the ruthless murderer. Honest, he was in jail most of his life because of that too. It wouldn't be a surprise if the assistant Tutor had just died in that blazing inferno. He glanced at the boy beside him, curious as to what his reaction might be.

To his surprise, Allen was covering his left eye with a gloved hand, while his other visible eye was fixed on Mukuro, his expression unreadable. Faintly, Tsuna could hear a mechanical sound coming from the covered eye but he couldn't see any machinery.

He frowned.

There was a chill coming from the Tutor that wasn't that different from the feeling he got whenever Mukuro was near. This isn't a good sign. Tsuna could only relate the chill to Mukuro's dark past, if Allen had this same chill, does this mean that he has an equally dark past? But if his assumption had been correct, then why did he only feel it now?

"Oya…seems like the stalker is dead." Mukuro leaned against his trident and pretended to look for Link amongst the still-raging flames. He turned his heterochromatic eyes on Allen and smirked. "I think I've won this fight."

Allen dropped his hand from his eye and smiled innocently. Mukuro's smirk faltered, his expression suddenly became cautious. This wasn't the normal reaction when one's comrade dies by another's hand.

"If Link dies so easily, do you think I would have kept him by my side?" Allen's smile was still in place. Mukuro's eyes widened in realization and immediately turned his attention to the dying flames.

The flames had cleared to reveal Link standing—completely unharmed—with what seems like bits of paper floating in a circle around him. Each piece of paper had black writings on it that looked like Japanese characters. Link glared at Mukuro, whose smirk has once again returned.

"Seals?" The purple-haired illusionist mused.

"Don't underestimate me." The paper seals suddenly shot towards the illusionist with blinding speed. Before Mukuro could react, the seals wrapped themselves around Mukuro's trident—and by extension, the arm holding it.

"Secret technique: Bind!" Link shouted, his fingers curled into two-fingered claws. More paper seals shot towards Mukuro and formed a circle around him just like they did with Link. However, they seem to be achieving different results as Mukuro suddenly ceased moving. His expression looks strained as he tried in vain to move his body.

Link wasted no time in attacking the immobilized illusionist. Two switchblades slid out of his sleeves, their edges jagged and sharp. Without a single bit of hesitation, Link slashed at Mukuro's chest in a huge 'X' shape, each slash reaching from shoulder to hip.

Blood splashed out from the wound as if it were a fountain. Tsuna felt as if he were watching the fight in slow motion. His brain seemed to have a hard time registering the information that Mukuro had just been mortally wounded. His face was frozen in the expression between horror and shock as he watched Mukuro gave a strangled moan and fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna almost screamed, he didn't realize that he was moving towards the body of his Mist Guardian until he felt someone forcefully tug at his arm. He turned around to glare at the person that dared to stop him from helping his Family.

Allen was smiling politely as he held Tsuna's arm in his strong grip.

"What are you doing? Can't you see that Mukuro is injured?" Tsuna's voice became dangerously calm; his eyes glowed orange as he prepared to go into Hyper mode. Allen Walker had been challenging his authority since the moment he arrived at the Vongola Mansion, he had tolerated it because he respect the person Reborn deemed as an equal—at least equal enough to be his replacement in Tutoring the next Mafia Boss of Vongola.

But now, Allen Walker is using this authority to prevent him from helping his Family, that is unforgivable and Tsuna could care less if he were Reborn's replacement. Reborn is part of Vongola, but this white-haired stranger isn't.

Allen just smiled as if he couldn't feel the dangerous aura Tsuna was emitting.

"Just look," he inclined his head in the direction of the battling duo.

Compelled by a strange urge, Tsuna turned to face the battle site.

Mukuro's body lay unmoving on the ground, but it twitched and suddenly began to crumble. As if it were made of dust, Mukuro's body gradually lost its color and turned into tiny gray powder that dissolved into the air, scattered by an imaginary wind.

"An…illusion?" Tsuna mumbled, surprised that he didn't even suspect it to be an illusion. His fury gone like a candle that was blown out, embarrassment taking its place. Hopefully Allen wouldn't hold him to it. Allen seems to have a huge amount of patience apparently, since all he did was smile at the young Boss-to-be.

"Right from the start." Answered Allen easily. "The real one had been chilling out beside me since the battle began." He reached out a gloved hand and patted the air beside him.

The air where Allen's hand came into contact with became slightly distorted, a vague shape formed until it became a smirking Mukuro.

"Oya, I didn't know you cared for me so much, Vongola." Mukuro placed his arms on top of Allen's head and rested his chin on his arms. Because of his tall height, it was easy to use Allen as an armrest.

A comical vein pop appeared on the said armrest's forehead.

"If you are done using my head as a armrest, can you please go back to your fight? Link is waiting." Allen's left eye twitched irritably.

Mukuro gave a chuckle and removed his arms from the rather comfortable armrest. Casually he made his way towards Link, kicking aside the crumbled paper seals that lost their use when the illusionary Mukuro disappeared.

"You are very interesting, Allen Walker. Especially that eye of yours." He covered the right half of his face with his hand, only leaving a gap between his fore ginger and his middle finger so his red eye could peak out. "I wonder if you have seen Hell as I do." The only answer Allen gave to that was another polite smile.

An indigo mist flame suddenly ignited around Mukuro's red eye and the kanji changed from 'six' to 'four'. Mukuro gave Allen and Tsuna a mysterious smirk before turning back to Link.

Soon, it became almost the same as the previous fight, except the projectiles flying around came in much more dangerous forms, flames, vines, paper seals and the like. The fight ended with Mukuro as the winner, though he did not escape unharmed. Link was a strong fighter.

Being the stubborn idiots they are, both Mukuro and Link refused to lie on the bed and allow their wounds to be treated. And being the mother hens they are whenever their friends are injured, both Tsuna and Allen went over to force Mukuro and Link onto the bed and have their wounds treated.

"I'm fine, Walker, let me go." Link tried to stand up again but was forced back down by a very stern Allen. Allen gave Link's bloody appearance a glance and shook his head.

"If you continue to be stubborn, I'll give special request and permission for a Komurin version forty-five set on you and you only." Allen said with a glint in his eye.

Whatever a Komurin is, it seems to be very scary as Link immediately gulped and allowed himself to be treated without anymore complains. Allen smiled and patted his shoulder before he went to look at a bad stab wound—courtesy of a certain pineapple's deadly trident—on Link's back.

Having settled his own troublesome patient, Tsuna glanced at the Tutor and his assistant. They seem to be very close, as Allen was personally treating all of Link's wounds. Now that he thought about it, Allen had his hands clenched into fists for the entire duration of Link and Mukuro's fight. And sometimes when Link received a more serious wound, Allen would suddenly jerk, as if he wanted to rush over to help but stopped himself in time.

Tsuna frowned, remembering Mukuro's words before the second round of their fight began. _Seen Hell as I do,_ Tsuna echoed in his mind. He spun around with a sudden urgency, his brown eyes landed on Bianchi. She didn't need words to know that Tsuna had an important business to entrust to her. She gave a quick bow and—after letting Giannini take care of Lambo—hurried over to Tsuna.

"Bianchi," he whispered to her, well aware that the Tutor was taking notice of their conversation. He lowered his voice and moved his lips closer to the assassin's ear, so no one but Bianchi could even hear his voice.

"I want you to find out _every single bit_ of information about Allen Walker and Howard Link. Every single bit. Even their favorite food, their favorite color, their preferred sleeping poses. I don't care. If it's about them, I want it checked."

**I hope no one is too disappointed over the lack of Lambo vs Ryohei this chapter…I have something else planned for them later, so just wait and see~**

**Um, no, I have no intention of making this a AllenxLink. Allen just is the type that would help a nakama in need!**

**The mysterious visitors will be arriving the next chapter or the chapter after that, I haven't decided… but they will be here soon!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, see ya guys in da next chappie~!**

**Me: I feel like making this a Yullen…**

**Allen: What's Yullen? *****Adorable look on face*******

**Me:0.0…KANDA! MOYASHI DOESN'T KNOW WHAT'S YULLEN!**

***Kanda storms over*******

**Allen: Kanda? You know what is Yullen?**

***Kanda glares, then drags Allen into a random closet***** **

**Banging (as in the sound) ensues.**

***Both comes out of closet***

**Allen: *face red* Oh.**

**Me: Now you know.**

**Please review! (If you want any pairings in this fic(though they may not be used)!)**

**Arigato!**


	7. The Blessed Curse

**A/N: Hello all! Wow ain't that a long break? Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate them! I have considered the pairings and have decided to keep the romance(if there are any) to the minimum! Please read on to discover the little moments~!**

**Anyways! Here is the loooooong awaited chapter of Aozora no Melody~~**

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own D. Gray-Man or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"_Bianchi," he whispered to her, well aware that the Tutor was taking notice of their conversation. He lowered his voice and moved his lips closer to the assassin's ear, so no one but Bianchi could even hear his voice. _

"_I want you to find out every single bit of information about Allen Walker and Howard Link. Every single bit. Even their favorite food, their favorite color, their preferred sleeping poses. I don't care. If it's about them, I want it checked."_

"Well I guess it's time for Cloud and the other Mist." Allen announced.

Chrome gripped her trident tightly to her side and slowly edged to the middle of the battleground. Her wide single indigo eye followed Hibari with a careful intensity that didn't match the rest of her body language.

Hibari didn't look the least bit pleased about the arrangement. Everybody knew that the one he really wanted to fight was standing at the sidelines enjoying himself greatly. The reluctant Cloud Guardian raised his tonfas and got ready. The battleground was quiet as the two Guardians readied themselves for the fight.

"Here I come," Chrome's soft voice indicated the start of the battle. Like Mukuro, she started off with the illusionary fire columns.

"Che," Hibari snorted, dodging the fire columns with ease. With a loud clang, his tonfas collided with Chrome's trident. She winced at the incredible force Hibari exerted. Despite her appearance, she was not a weak woman. She conjured up a clone of herself and let it charge at the Cloud Guardian from the back.

Spinning around swiftly to avoid being impaled, Hibari spun around with a quick downward slashing motion, the flails that slipped out from the end of his tonfas making quick work of the clone. Using the momentum from his spin, Hibari brought his tonfas down and across Chrome's torso. Being unprepared, Chrome was forced to fall back.

"Umph!" she huffed as she hit the ground and skidded a little. Hibari didn't even wait for Chrome to get back onto her feet, he charged straight at the girl and delivered a swift kick that sent her flying into the wall behind. Hibari allowed himself to show a small smirk of satisfaction before he turned around and dashed towards the spectators.

It was clear, in the way that his stormy eyes were only trained on Allen, who his target was.

Allen sighed heavily as he watched the Cloud Guardian charge towards him. It seems like a fight was inevitable. He did a flip and landed behind the charging Cloud, a full roundhouse kick closely followed his landing. Hibari avoided the kick by dodging down and returned it with a volley of slashes with his tonfas.

The white-haired boy expertly invaded all of the strikes, even sneaking in a few hooks and punches of his own. Well, if the Cloud only had interests in fighting him, he might as well take advantage of the situation. The Tutor knew that this was just the tip of the iceberg for the Cloud Guardian's arsenal and merely warm up. He needed to up the pace a little.

Tsuna's POV

It was plain to everyone that the two teenagers currently fighting on the battlegrounds were just toying with each other. Despite the pace of the battle increasing with every passing second, Allen looked perfectly relaxed, even a little lazy. Hibari was also obviously holding back his attacks, gauging the other's movements.

Then suddenly, Allen's eyes took on a golden hue. His pale lips stretched into a wide maniacal grin. Immediately, he dropped his defensive stances and started throwing punches almost wildly. There was little thought in his movements and he seemed to be relying on an almost animalistic instinct. His previously calm and collected rhythm was now replaced by a wild unpredictable tempo.

Unlike the previous times when the golden-eyed Allen had appeared, this time, Tsuna couldn't find any differences in Allen's aura. Tsuna sighed; the Tutor was a mystery he couldn't solve for the love of his life.

Stunned by his sudden change of pace, Hibari could only defend as he was pushed back by the intense onslaught of attacks. Fueled by his irritation at being forced into a defensive stance, his Cloud Flame sprang to life and covered his tonfas. Not expecting his opponent's weapon to be suddenly covered with flames, Allen didn't have the time to react before his fist collided with the flaming metal.

Allen immediately retracted his hand with a hiss, jumping back to keep a distance between them. Allen crouched close to the ground, his manner not unlike an animal coiled and ready to spring. He ripped the burning glove off of his hand and threw it a safe distance away from him. The purple flames grew and reduced the glove to ashes within moments. Allen cradled his right hand, which was reddened and burnt from the propagating flames eating at his skin.

Allen looked up at his standing opponent, the maddened grin still etched upon his face. Hibari paused, observing the white-haired Tutor, curious as to what trick he would pull out next.

"Well, time to get serious," Allen's maniac grin slowly turned back to his usual polite smile as he got up from his crouching position. His eyes lost their golden hue and returned to being the familiar warm silver. He slid the other glove off of his hands, granting the spectators the full view of his black hand.

Tsuna held back a girly gasp that threatened to escape his lips. It was as if Allen had placed his left hand in a fire and left it there until it turned charcoal black. He probably dumped it in acid too after that while laughing like a maniac. The skin was rough and looked scaly at points. His nails were even darker and seemed too sharp or long to be human. On the back of his disfigured hand, a green cross—probably made of some crystal from the looks of it—was embedded into his skin.

The only description Tsuna had for the hand's appearance was: brutal. It was the exact kind of thing that Tsuna would expect to see as the result of violent torture. From the faces of the rest of the spectators, Tsuna assumed that everyone had come to the same conclusion as him.

The Tutor didn't seem bothered by the reactions, or he just didn't notice them. The only reaction Hibari showed to the strange hand was a slight raise of the eyebrow.

"Hibari-san!" suddenly a weak cry came from behind the fighting duo. Chrome was trying her best to stand up again from her previous position on the ground. Her legs were shaking quite visibly from the effort and she was leaning heavily against her trident. "Your opponent is me!"

Chrome slammed the end of her trident on the ground, causing a great tremor, not unlike an earthquake. As the earthquake ended, clones of Chrome started flickering into existence everywhere. The space around the room started to warp as well. Dark indigo goo bleed out of the crevice and cracks on the walls and floors, spreading quickly and enveloping the whole room. The goo churned and bubbled, releasing purple steam whenever a bubble popped.

Tsuna watched in amazement as Chrome's illusions manifested but couldn't help feel worried that Chrome had forgotten to exclude the spectators in her battle.

The many Chromes charged towards Hibari at the same time, while Allen jumped out of the attack range back to Tsuna's side, a small smile on his face.

"The girl isn't as weak as I assumed," Allen smiled, his silver eyes fixed on one of the Chromes.

Tsuna had many questions to ask the Tutor, but they could wait until the fight is over. He forced himself to look away from the boy beside him and back to the fight.

Chrome's clones were doing quite well keeping Hibari busy. Random tendrils would shoot out of the indigo goo underneath them, attempting to spear or immobilize the Cloud Guardian.

Hibari's flame grew even bigger as he started to swing his tonfas faster. The flaming tonfas sliced through Chrome's clones easily, quickly leaving only the real Chrome standing. She was panting quite heavily, no doubt from the exertion of keeping up a large-scale illusion for too long. Hibari wasn't too exhausted but it was enough to make him pause for a second before charging at the real Chrome. The goo began to churn more violently, rising to create tall waves that are approaching Hibari at an alarming rate.

Hibari didn't blink an eye as he met the waves head on, charging through every one of them without being swept away.

"You are tired." Hibari stated softly as he slammed his tonfas into Chrome's body. In an instant, the illusions disappeared. They were back in the training grounds with Hibari standing over Chrome.

Tsuna hurried to help Chrome onto one of the beds. She had already passed out from the exhaustion.

"Allen," Tsuna immediately turned to the white-haired Tutor after placing Chrome down. "What happened to your hand?"

Allen lifted up his blackened appendage.

"Think of it as a blessed curse," he answered simply, not bothering to elaborate further.

Allen turned around and almost walked into Hibari. From the look in Hibari's eyes, Tsuna could tell that he wanted another match with the Tutor. The young Boss groaned internally, Hibari should catch a hint that the Tutor did _not _want to fight with him.

"Not now," there was a smile in Allen's voice but Tsuna couldn't see his face. Hibari's eyes narrowed as he studied the Tutor's face, the bloodlust leaving his eyes and was replaced with…caution? The Cloud Guardian caught Tsuna's eye and without a word, swiftly left the room.

Tsuna didn't stop Hibari's rude and sudden exit this time. For Hibari to abandon his own bloodlust, it wasn't one of his unreasonable whims.

"They are late…" Allen mumbled, a hint of anxiety present in his voice. Link perked up at the statement, straightening up on his bed.

"Who is?" Tsuna's curiosity was peaked. "The visitors you were talking about?" Allen nodded, his eyebrows were slightly drawn with worry.

"Tsuna," Bianchi appeared at the door, interrupting Tsuna before he could question Allen about the matter further.

"And?" Tsuna pulled Bianchi to the side to talk with some privacy.

"Allen Walker. Birth date unknown, birth place unknown. No known relatives living or dead. Nationality is British. Allen was the student and ward of a priest named Cross Marian. Cross was a close associate of Reborn but has lost contact for quite a long time now. Allen has been travelling around the world alone since. There are traces of him in many countries such as England, China, Germany and the most recent place is Japan. The natures of his activities in these countries are not clear and he has only been sighted alone. There are no records of him involved in any mafia-related business. He is assumed to be religious. His favorite food is mitarashi dango and his preferred sleeping position is on his back."

"Tsuna," Bianchi paused, her expression turned tender for a moment. "When I first saw Allen … he was a meek and small boy. He changed a lot."

"Is that so?" Tsuna didn't know how to react to Bianchi's sudden tenderness. He just awkwardly let her drift for a second or two. He was rather disappointed in the lack of details though. Mystery through and through. "What about Link?"

"Howard Link… the only Howard Link that matches all description of that man…is dead."

"Dead?!" Tsuna exclaimed, a little louder than he would have preferred. "Are you sure?" Bianchi nodded, unfolding the piece of paper she held in her hand. Tsuna hurriedly took the paper from her. Printed on the paper was a picture of an oil portrait. The man depicted was undeniably Howard Link—those two moles just scream 'I'M LINK'—dressed in a set of long black robes.

"Howard Link was a priest working directly under the Pope in the late nineteenth century. His greatest achievement was watching over and maintaining control over a demonic beast. According to the texts, he was mauled and killed later by the beast."

"Impossible… so we have no way to identify him?" Tsuna asked, turning to look at the man in question. Link was conversing quietly with Allen and did not seem to notice them. "Or is he using some kind of technology similar to Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka?"

"What are you going to do?" Bianchi asked after Tsuna fell silent.

"Reborn sent Allen to us as a replacement and I'll trust his judgments. I have an uneasy feeling about them, but I'll leave it aside first." Tsuna sighed, handing the paper back to Bianchi. He rearranged his facial features into something less troubled before stepping back into the grounds.

"Is anything the matter?" Allen asked, his manner politely curious. Tsuna just shook his head. Suddenly, Tsuna felt something in his shirt, ticklish and small much like a rodent, scurrying up his body.

"Wha?! Wha!" Tsuna exclaimed, jumping from foot to foot as he tried to rid himself of an unwanted tickling creature. To his surprise, Timcampy the golden golem emerged from his collar, flapping its wings and exposing its tiny teeth at him in a mocking grin. "How did it get in my shirt!" Tsuna hurriedly patted the rest of his clothes, making sure that there aren't any more creatures.

"He does that sometimes," Allen murmured absentmindedly, his black fingers stroking Timcampy's smooth head, his eyes unfocused.

Just as Tsuna was about to wave a hand in front of Allen's face, Allen jerked and whipped around to face Link.

"They are here." He breathed.

"Lord Sawada!" a security guard ran into the training ground, panting and heaving. "You have to come and see! It could be an invasion!"

Tsuna's eyes widened. This is the worst possible time for one of those! A time when most of the Vongola Guardians are wounded or exhausted…Tsuna turned his wide eyes to Allen, who was already running towards the door with Link right behind him. Reborn trusted Allen…but this timing was too perfect, Tsuna couldn't help but question if it was Allen's plan to immobilize his Guardians.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called, struggling to get out of his bed. "We'll come with you!" he was tired but god forbid him let his precious boss face an invasion alone! The rest of his Guardians—able-bodied or not—all got to their feet and were rushing out of the grounds without even listening to their Sky's protests.

Yamamoto threw him a reassuring laugh as he limped; Ryohei punching and yelling; Mukuro smirked and led his gang, leaving Chrome to rest in her bed.

Tsuna sighed and ran out with them, helping to support Gokudera a little as he was still a little wobbly.

What they saw was eerily beautiful.

Above a small patch of plain grass that was surely on Vongola property was what appeared to be a slow shower of glowing black diamonds. The small, glowing hexagonal-shaped black shapes seem to materialize from the sky and fall down, slowly growing bigger until it stopped just an inch above the ground. The largest piece was roughly the height of a grown man.

"Too late, they got here first." Allen said through clenched teeth. Tsuna didn't even notice that Allen was there. He pulled his attention away from the mesmerizing scene to peek at the Tutor.

Allen's expression was terrifying. His face was cold but his eyes were filled with unrestrained hatred as he glared at the largest black diamond. The malicious intent and raw bloodlust in those eyes chilled Tsuna to the bones.

There was a rush of movement from the black diamond. Its surface rippled like water and out burst a cloud of…

"Butterflies?" Bianchi voiced.

A swarm of seemingly harmless black butterflies flew out of the diamond and begin to circle it in a mini tornado of insects. The surface of the diamond rippled again. This time, a foot appeared. A few dozen butterflies flew underneath it and formed some kind of butterfly platform. The rest of the body slowly emerged from the rippling surface to reveal a man.

The man was wearing a white sleeveless coat that showed a good portion of his well-muscled chest and a large scar across it. Black pants and knee-high black boots clothed his long legs.

Long curly dark hair was gathered into a loose ponytail, a few locks hanging to frame his charming face. But his most noticeable features were definitely his grey skin, golden eyes and a row of cross-shaped scar across his forehead.

He smirked; golden eyes locked onto Allen's grey ones.

"Do you miss me, brother?"

**Whoop whoop! Completed! You were expecting Exorcists, weren't you? Hoped you guys liked this chapter! See ya in da next chappie!**

**Tsuna: Allen, you have a brother?**

**Allen: *****grumble grumble***** Brothers and sisters I would rather not be associated with…**

**Tsuna: I wonder what it feels like to have siblings! …must be scary…**

**Allen: I have never been in a room peacefully with anyone of them… the most annoying bastards in the whole world… *****grumble grumble*******

**Please review! (Whoop whoop!)**

**Arigato!**


End file.
